


Well-Timed Rescue

by dancingdragon3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Cheating, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5x19 “Sisters”.  Sometime between 'Sisters' and 'Firebird', David and Hook are captured by Hades. Rumple is called upon to rescue them. He’s not happy with the task, except that it gives him an excuse to steal Hades’ helmet of invisibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Timed Rescue

Rumplestiltskin’s heart pounded in his ears. He swiped at the sweat tickling his brow. The slow, cautious journey through the tunnels of Hades’ abode had been nerve wracking. His fingers trembled just a bit when he slowly inserted the small key Zelena had procured for him. The armoire looked ordinary enough, but there was always a chance this was a trap. Not that he didn’t believe her commitment to her child. He knew exactly how she felt, fearing what Hades had in store for them all. 

The key moved easily. He heard the small bolt click back, and one wooden door swung slightly ajar. His senses were stretched to their furthest, pulling him taught in all directions, like he was precariously caught at the middle of a web. But nothing exploded. Ghouls didn’t descend. Nor did Hades appear in a cloud of smoke. He let out a pent up breath, then carefully opened double doors of green and black inlay. 

He gave the bronze helmet, on its cushion of emerald velvet, only enough attention to verify its identity. Then he quickly put it on. A cascade of liquid mirror drops showered down over him, then disappeared. Now he was protected from any mortal or magical person’s sight, but most importantly, Hades’ awareness.

He imagined what Belle would say, if she were awake. Here he was, gaining even more power, and from the Lord of the Underworld, no less. It would be another excuse to not trust the Dark One. After he finished using it for her friends, that is. Bitter resentment welled up in his throat, as his gut twisted. Belle’s voice, her caustic words, flitted through his mind. Speaking to him like he was a thing to be proudly scorned, as Milah once had. Calling him a monster. Blaming him for everything under blue and red skies. 

Yet, as per usual, it was up to him to save the day. Stop Hades from stealing their child. Rescue Charming and Hook. Oh, and could you, please, get everyone back home, and find my bastard of a father, while you're at it? Never mind the mode de guerre, when it was for her and the Charmings’ welfare. But let it just be for -

He stopped his thoughts in their tracks. Gritting his teeth, he called up the feeling of Baelfire dying to bring him back to life, then called up the image of Belle, sleeping and cursed to protect their unborn child. There was more than pride on the line now. A second child, a second wife, a second chance. If the town could accept their mass murdering, evil queen, and never give up on their Dark Swan, then there was hope for Rumplestiltskin. He only had to prove himself. That he could use darkness for the light. And this was his best chance yet. 

Goal reaffirmed, he headed in the direction of the dungeon, and the latest obstacle to going home. He only needed to dodge a few toadys on his way, before finding himself at the threshold of the dank, oblong room. All but one of the cells appeared to be empty. He could partially see his quarry at the far side of the honeycomb. They were talking, voices low and hushed. He held his tongue, in case they were saying things they wouldn’t want him to know. A few steps brought them into partial view. 

“...come for us. You’ll see,” Hook said.

“...don’t want them...” Charming’s voice was fainter, as though it was muffled. 

“Course ya do, mate. That’s just the hopelessness of this place getting to your head. You’ve got to fight it. Remember the true love that’s waiting for you.” 

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes at Killian Charming. His didn’t hear Charming’s response, but Hook’s next words slowed his pace. 

“David...that’s just the pain talking. We both know that’s not what you really want.” 

Stunned by the soft tone and words, Rumplestiltskin stopped short, almost stumbling. He quickly righted himself, suddenly unsure whether the helmet deadened sounds as well as sight. 

“...know that’s why I stayed down here. You agreed to it.”

“I agreed to change your names. I didn’t know -” Hook’s voice cut off to the sound of flesh and cloth moving against one another.

He tip toed closer, and finally got a full look into the cell. _Oh, ho, ho_. Now this was an unexpected treat. He held back a giggle he thought long dead. The two men were sitting on the floor, engaged in a passionate, if bloody kiss. _That must hurt_. Both of their faces looked mangled with cuts and bruises, blackening eyes and swollen cheeks. But, he supposed painful infidelity was a step up from alcoholism for the both of them. He couldn’t say anything for their taste in accomplices, though. 

Hook finally broke the kiss. He pushed Charming back, but kept hold of his ripped, dirty, shirt. “For god’s sake, man, I’m in love with your daughter.” 

“And I love her mother. Doesn’t stop me from wanting you.” Charming’s voice lowered, quickly defeated. “A hell of a lot more,” he added gruffly, shoulders hunched inwards. His hand shook as it slowly covered Hook’s. “Needing you,” he whispered. 

Rumplestiltskin was grudgingly impressed at the manipulation, clumsy though it was. He held his breath, waiting for the response. He stood very still as Hook’s glance swept over the cells, and where he stood in the middle of the room. That’s when he realized the hook was missing. That might be a problem. But he was much more interested in the drama playing out in front of him.

Hook’s face showed worry, misery, resignation, then determination. Finally, he turned to face Charming, and pulled him back for another blood and tongue-filled kiss. Both men were moaning in no time.

Rumplestiltskin smirked at the enthusiasm. He glanced from side to side, reaching out with his mind, but didn’t sense any danger in letting them incriminate themselves a little more. Right on cue, Charming pushed Hook back on the floor, and tackled the opening to the pirate’s pants. 

Joy suffused Rumplestiltskin’s body as a smile stretched his face for the first time in too long. _Enjoy it boys and thank you, because this prison interlude is going to cost you quite a lot_. He straightened his spine and breathed deep, relishing the unforeseen power. He would get them out of this dungeon, defeat Hades, and get everyone to safety. And once back home, it was only a matter of time before the right opportunity presented itself to cash in on this torrid little secret. 

Perhaps he didn’t need to win over the townspeople completely. Charming’s obviously skilled oral technique looked to be worth a pretty penny, at the very least. He held back another laugh of triumph. If this wasn’t an opportunity, handed to him by the very Fates themselves, to turn something bad into something good, he didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [puzzleprompts](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/profile) April 2016 Puzzle: prompts = Invisibility, Rumplestiltskin, 'Careful Demons' by Deformati, and bloody.


End file.
